Lord Tempest
|death=Egypt, Africa |species=Makkan |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair= |eyes=Black |skin=Brownish-gray |cyber= |era=Pre-NoHead era |affiliation=*Bast Castle guards *Legions of Metta *Lord Tempest's army |masters= |apprentices=}} Lord Tempest (b. circa 1486) was a male Makkan Knight prior to becoming a Knight of Metta. After he studied Mettan teachings and fell to the Darkness, he was expelled from Bast Castle. As the new Dark Lord of Metta, Tempest swore revenge on the Knights and assembled an army of Makkans, whom he trained in martial arts and used in his fight against the Order. Tempest and his men slew almost two thousand Knights, until they were crushed by Tempest's former friends among the Knights during a battle in the country of Egypt. During the battle, Tempest was killed. A simulacrum of Lord Tempest was later incorporated into the police station's Trial of Skill program. In 2004, the program activated itself and fought the Gladiator's secret apprentice, Abalan, and was defeated by him. Biography Early life The man who would eventually become Lord Tempest was originally a revered Makkan male Knight born around 1486. A formidable warrior who craved battle, the Master studied Mettan teachings and fell to the Darkness, which led to his expulsion from Bast Castle. Enraged, the individual became the Knight of Metta "Lord Tempest" and vowed to have his revenge on the Knights. Effectively, Tempest became the Dark Lord of Metta of that time period.In , during his duel with Abalan, Lord Tempest exclaims, "The Knights may have been recycled, but I will defeat you and then I shall rule the Legions of Metta once more!" indicating that he was a ruler of the Knights during his lifetime. Soon enough, Tempest began training an army of Makkans in his own style of martial arts, which combined Torlasis shields and melee weapons. He eventually rallied his army in a series of ambushes against Knights across the world that led to the slaughter of nearly two thousand Knights. He killed many Fobbles in the process. With each victory Tempest grew more bold, but also more reckless and overconfident. Such carelessness ultimately led to his downfall, when Tempest and his army attacked a small force of Knights who used to be Tempest's friends in the country Egypt. Those Knights, however, were simply acting as bait meant to draw Tempest into a tactically disadvantageous position. When Tempest struck at Egypt, a large Knight fleet of chariots emerged from the shadows and effectively prevented the Dark Lord from retreating. Tempest's Makkans were outnumbered and eventually killed, and the Dark mutant himself was struck down as well, although it allegedly required ten of his former comrades to do so. Post-mortem Lord Tempest's legacy far outlived his death. Although his birth name had been lost to history, his Metta name became synonymous with hatred and anger. Because of that, Tempest's visage was eventually incorporated into the Police Trials program for apprentices who were considered for promotion to a higher rank. The life-like image of Tempest manifested as a personification of an apprentice's own personal weaknesses and, as part of the "Trial of Skill," was meant to help the students achieve control over their baseline raw emotions. Appearing in the Old Police Station's trial chamber, the simulacrum was fully aware of Tempest's physical death, and it boasted that it required the powers of ten of his former comrades to kill him. Even after the police station was ravaged in 1994 during the First Police Purge, the simulacrum of Tempest remained active, waiting for another opponent to engage in battle. That battle finally occurred in 2004, when the Gladiator sent his secret apprentice, Abalan, to the Jedi Temple to continue his training. Once Abalan entered the Trials Chamber, Tempest, armed with his signature torlasis shield and a sword, struck him with a bolt of red lightning. The two engaged in a duel, with Tempest constantly taunting Abalan and bragging about the murders he had committed while he had been alive. However, Abalan defeated the program when he threw the ancient Grandmaster on the chamber's floor and toppled a statue onto his body. Receiving new orders from the Gladiator, Abalan then left the police station and embarked on a new mission. Personality and traits Before he fell to the dark side, Tempest was a respected Knight. However, he was plagued by a lust for battle, which led to his fall. After his expulsion from Bast Castle, Tempest became enraged and vengeful, remorselessly slaughtering numerous Knights in his bloodthirsty quest. With each killing, Tempest became increasingly overconfident, and in his arrogance, failed to perceive the Knight trap in Egypt until it was too late. Tempest's birth name was eventually forgotten, and his only legacy was one of hatred and rage. Tempest's self-confidence was well represented by the police station training hologram based on him. The simulation was evidently self-aware, believing that it was more powerful in death than Tempest had been in life, and voiced the intention to claim leadership of the NoHeads. The artificial manifestation admitted that Abalan was powerful in the dark side, but still considered the apprentice no match for him. Powers and abilities Lord Tempest was a fierce warrior who developed his own fighting style that favored the usage of a torlasis shield along with a melee weapon. The shield was used to block an opponent's attack — even a sword strike — leaving the enemy open to counterattack. Tempest was powerful enough to face and murder many Knights, and his simulacrum later claimed that the mutant had been taken down only by the combined strength of ten Knights. The Tempest simulacrum employed a torlasis shield and a sword, and complemented their use with powers of mutantry, including lightning and telekinesis. Behind the scenes The character of Lord Tempest was first mentioned on D. Isaac Thomas's website in 2014, where he was said to be a Knight of Metta and he was identified. No further information was revealed about him until 2016, which saw the release of . He appeared as a simulation. Tempest later received a brief entry in . The exact nature of Tempest's appearance in is rather ambiguous. However, implies that the simulacrum is projected with the Dark side, stating that, "Some of the most common trials involved battles against fearsome Dark side constructs lurking deep within the bowels of the police station." Appearances * * Notes and references }} Category:Males Category:Makkans Category:15th century births Category:Fallen heroes Category:Mutants Category:Dark mutants Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Asexuals Category:Villains Category:Dark Lords of Metta Category:Martial artists